vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Pirates of the Caribbean Calc: Calypso Makes a Storm
Premise Continued from this calc, although on there I only did the feat of creating the Maelstrom, which is probably a bit low since we can't get a definite depth for the whirlpool. So... let's go. Calc This blog will be our companion for now. We will also use the distance to horizon calculator provided in said blog. Now, it is fairly difficult to tell how high up the camera is in this scenario, so instead, we will estimate. We know we are fairly far above all of the ships in all screens and the storm still stretches to the horizon. We will use this image for our reference. The ship masts are about 159 feet (4846.32 cm). We get a height of 22481.56 cm (224.8156 meters). Plugging this into the calculator we get a horizon distance of 53.6 kilometers. We can assume the storm is centered around the maelstrom, so we have a radius of 53.6 kilometers. According to this, a storm cloud is about 30,000 feet in the sky when the storm actually starts. Now find volume of cylinder (standard assumption of a shape for a storm). Plugging in values (after converting 30,000 feet to meters- 9144 meters). So our height is 9.144 kilometers and a radius of 53.6 kilometers, giving a total volume of 8.272 x 10^13 cubic meters. Alright. We will get our total weight of the clouds by multiplying it by 1.003 kg/cubic meter, giving us a weight of 8.296 x 10^13 kg. Now merely multiply this by the assumed intensity of the storm, seen in our resource blog. This is a pretty severe storm, but it isn't world shattering or anything- we'll use Strong Instability as a Low-End, and comparing it to a Tornado Outbreak as a High-End. Note that the Low-End is more likely. Low-End Calc 4000 J/kg x (8.296 x 10^13 kg) = 3.319 x 10^17 Joules, or Large City level 5890 J/kg x (8.296 x 10^13 kg) = 4.886 x 10^17 Joules, or Small Mountain level Revised Version So, recently it has come to light for me that the density of a cloud is in fact 0.5 grams/meter^3, not the 1.003 kg/meter^3 that VSBW uses. Nobody seems to know where 1.003 kg/m^3 comes from, so we're going to pretend it was an innocent blunder. But we can't be having misinformation, so let's do this. Volume is the same, 8.272 x 10^13 cubic meters. Multiplying this by our 0.5 grams, we get 4.136 x 10^10 kg. Now for our storm values! Low-End: 4000 J/kg x (4.136 x 10^10 kg) = 1.654 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level High-End: 5890 Jkg x (4.136 x 10^10 kg) = 2.436 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level+ Tallies Here's the results I was looking for. GG, Calypso, you beautiful wench. Calypso Causes Big Storm (Low-End): 3.319 x 10^17 Joules, or Large City level Calypso Causes Big Storm (High-End): 4.886 x 10^17 Joules, or Small Mountain level Revised Tallies Calypso Causes Big Storm (Low-End): 1.654 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level Calypso Causes Big Storm (High-End): 2.436 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level+ Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Blog posts